The Pirate Vampire Lord
by Wife of the Great Fool
Summary: [AU] A Year after retrieving the Black Pearl. Captain Jack Sparrow's life has suddenly taken a turn for the worse when he encountered a rogue vampire the very night where he almost lost his life, at the same time, he will discover things that will forever change his life. M for Language & Violence
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey everyone! It has been awhile since I posted a story online, anyway I am back but this time in another fandom. I have been dying to post this story for days but my internet was laggy. (But don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other stories)**

 **It is actually my first time to write in the POTC fandom. So here you go**..

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbeans, everything belongs to Disney. I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was just a typical night on the island of Tortuga, the people were drunk and fighting as usual especially in the tavern called Faithful Bride where people were going wild with drunk men, wenches, pirates, and others.

They were also loud, the sound glass breaking was heard due to the drunks who fell asleep on their tables. Men were chasing women who were giggling loudly. One woman was placing her skirt on one of the men's head. Another man was seen making out with a woman in a corner. Three men were fighting over a game on a nearby table. The fight turned into a brawl and everyone joined in, yelling, cursing, screaming and fighting. Empty bottles and glasses were thrown everywhere, causing them to break into pieces. It was indeed the usual life on Tortuga.

However, in some other places on the island were surprisedly quiet and eerie. A sound of footsteps was heard walking through the road. This person was swaying in a drunk manner and holding a half-drunk jug of rum in his hand. He was also humming a tune under his breath. He lifted the jug of rum to his lips and took a long swig, then he continued walking unaware that his life will change forever.

This man's name was Captain Jack Sparrow, the current captain of the Black Pearl and an infamous pirate of the whole seven seas. He was also half drunk but he was still aware of his surroundings. He glanced at the sky and realized it was a full moon. There is not even a cloud in sight. The sky was so clear.

 _Tonight was such beautiful evening. A perfect evening for a stroll and for a drink on me ship._ He thought with a smile as he once again drank from his jug. _And it is quiet too._

He also knew that all of his crew must be drunk already inside the tavern. He continued hum under his breath as he walked down the quiet road with his jug of rum towards where the Black Pearl was docked. He decided to spend the night in his ship rather than in one of the rooms of the tavern for now.

The captain of the Black of the Pearl suddenly shivered, making him feel uneasy. He quickly became sober and alert, then he flicked his eyes around the surrounding area uneasily. It is not even windy but something doesn't feel right in the air and it is making him want to run away to his ship and hide there for tonight as soon as possible, but he didn't let it get to him so he slowly slips his hand on the hilt of his sword and readied himself.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

A figure silently roams the place looking for prey to suck some blood dry. The eyes were glowing sinisterly and hungrily. His teeth were dripping with hunger until he found one, wobbling about with a jug of rum in his hand walking towards the dock. The man smirked and licked his lips hungrily.

 _Perfect! A drunk person who won't be missed by anyone here. I could also dispose the body into the water after I finish with him._ He thought with silent glee as he silently stalks his target but he saw the man tense a bit. So half drunk then huh..but he smells so delicious. Hehehe.

He hid among the shadows and slowly start to approach behind his prey then suddenly he struck.

….

Jack just stood there, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword as he took note of his surroundings when he suddenly felt an intense pain in his neck. He let out a cry of pain, dropping his rum jug to the floor breaking it into thousands of pieces and its contents were spilled everywhere.

He also could feel a very thick and warm liquid flowing freely from his neck, and he realized it was his own blood but despite the pain, he tried to hit his attacker with his sword with his blood still flowing freely down his neck.

However, he felt himself slipping because of the too much pain and his attacker was too strong for him to fight. He felt something digging deeper into his neck, something really sharp like teeth. He gave out a loud agonizing pain as the teeth dig deeper, sending his whole body into intense pain.

Shit! W-What's happening to me?! Jack screamed internally as the pain spread throughout his body. Then he felt the pressure on his neck suddenly stopped and he collapsed to the floor, panting and breathing heavily.

"Damn bloody hunters! Ruining my mealtime!" The pirate captain heard the man who attacked him cursed under his breath. "Especially I just started with it! Damn, that blasted king and his band of hunters! But I need to get going before they arrive and kill me!"

Jack could faintly hear the man leave him there to die while his body twitches in pain. He felt his consciousnesses slowly leaving him until he finally blacked out.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review.** **:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! It's me again, sorry if I took awhile to post again because I was pretty busy but anyway, here is the next chapter.**

 **so please enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: Please see the first chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Pain_ , that's exactly what Captain Jack Sparrow felt, it was extreme pain that was coursing throughout his body. He whimpered in pain as it continued to spread through his veins. His face was covered in cold sweat and he was breathing heavily.

 _So painful.. so h-hot… P-Please make the pain s-stop._ He begged while yowling in pain. His body also felt so heavy. He couldn't bear the pain and the burning feeling within him anymore. He gritted his teeth and tried to not utter a sound but he once again gave out another loud agonizing pain. He was also not sure where is he right now and if he is still on that road dying. He could not even feel his whole body, the only thing he feels was unbearable pain. It spread like wildfire around his body including his throat, which burned like fire.

The young pirate wanted the pain to stop already. Why does he feel so horrible? How long was he in pain? And most of all, is why he is in pain? But he felt like it was an eternity.

"How long he will remain unconscious?" A low voice asked his companion. There were two figures standing at the foot of the bed.

A bed was in front of them was occupied by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow who was still unconscious but still in pain. They watched as Jack whimper and breath heavily in his sleep.

"After an hour, he will finally regain consciousness, the process of transformation of becoming a vampire is almost finished, my lord." His companion replied to his lord. "It has been over 9 hours since he was bitten by a rogue vampire and the transformation process takes almost the whole day to complete. Sometimes days, depending on the bitten person himself but now it has reached the end of completion."

"I see and the rogue vampire who attacked and bit him?"

"He escaped my lord. This man was supposed to be prey not a target to become a vampire but the meal was suddenly interrupted by our men who were hunting rogue vampires." The man continued, glancing at his lord who was actually the King of the Vampires, Alucard then at the man on the bed. "So what's the plan now that this young one is now one of us my lord?"

The King of the Vampires sighed and approached the unconscious pirate on the bed. He gently places his long fingers on one of Jack's arms but he whimpered at the touch. He ignored this and gently rolled up his sleeve, revealing a pale distinctive 'P' on the man's skin, branding him as a pirate for life and above the scar was a tattoo of a sparrow flying across a setting sun on his right forearm.

"So Jack Sparrow huh." He muttered, covering the tattoo again with the sleeve. "I would never expect that the most wanted and notorious Captain Jack Sparrow of the Seven Seas would end up in my home. I wonder what my dear sister would say if she finds out that the pirate who is so deeply in love with her is already a vampire. What do you think Dino?" Looking at his right-hand man and close friend behind him.

His close friend named Dino pondered thoughtfully. Then he smirked.

"Let us see... She will be surprised and would find it funny. I could imagine it on her face at this very moment. Al." He told his friend, still smirking. "After all, she always knew that Jack wanted to be immortal and here it is, he finally got his wish but it was purely accidental."

"Indeed." Alucard's mouth twitched with amusement. Then his face turned serious. "Anyway, it looks like I need to give him my blood in an hour to complete the transformation since the one who bit him is not present." He told the other vampire.

"Yeah or else he will go nuts with uncontrollable hunger and he might go feral as well. However, he won't remember much of what happens before drinking from you. All he will remember is the horrible pain itself and the burning process." The silence passed between the two friends for a minute. They glanced at the bed again and it seems that Jack finally stopped whimpering in pain and started to stir from his slumber. "It's done.." Dino continued

Alucard nodded as he and Dino approached him again. They watched as the captain slowly open his eyes and gave out a soft moan. The Vampire King sat on the bed and slowly rolled his own sleeve to expose his own forearm, then he offered his arm to the half-conscious pirate. He knew that Jack is not fully awake and is not aware of what is going on around him. Which is the part of the transformation process.

"Go ahead and take my blood to complete the process. Jack." He quietly told him with a soothing voice as he placed his arm in front of the pirate.

Jack groggily stared at his arm for awhile, then at him. Alucard nodded in acknowledgment. The young pirate quickly let his hunger take over and grabbed the ancient vampire's arm and, he bites hard, spilling some blood on the bed. The Vampire King winced slightly at the pain as Jack hungrily drank from his arm.

"Ugh. Jack, please drink slowly." He whispered to the pirate as he continued to drink it.

He waited patiently until Jack finally finished drinking from his forearm and the young pirate once again lean back into the comforts of his bed, then he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Alucard wiped the blood off his forearm with his handkerchief. _He won't remember this…_

He thought as he watched Jack finally slept peacefully on the bed now that the process was already completed.

"Sleep well, captain Jack Sparrow.." He whispered, pulling the blankets up around the pirate's shoulders Jack snuggled comfortably against his blankets.

Afterwards, the king turned his head to face Dino who waited for him. He gave a nod and they quietly went out of the room, closing the door behind them.

 _ **A few hours later**_

Jack could feel the light burrowing through his eyelids but he wanted to sleep, he didn't want to wake up. But the bright light just wouldn't go away and he also felt his throat burning painful so he pried open his eyes and immediately saw the unfamiliar, dark ceiling of a room.

He was lying in unfamiliar but the most comfortable bed with numerous covers draped over him. Turning his head slightly he glanced out of the murky windows of this unfamiliar place. It was pitch black outside. How long had he been asleep for? And where the hell is he?

Had he been on that dark road of Tortuga earlier? How had he gotten from the there to here?

The last thing he remembered was being attacked by something horrible on that road then after that everything went dark. He also remembered being in an excruciating pain and he felt very horrible. So many questions filled Jack's head. He tried to sit up when he realized he felt pretty stiff from laying all day or maybe days. He was surprisedly thirsty, his throat burned as he thought about it. He slowly sits up on the bed, wincing a bit from the stiffness of his body and absently rubbed his burning throat. There is one thing he also noticed he was stronger. Far stronger than before. It made him feel strange.

The captain let his eyes wander the dark room he was in a huge grand fully furnished room. Perhaps he is in a home of a high-class person, judging by the design of the room. It is obviously the owner of the place has some great taste in the design even though it is a Victorian gothic design. The walls were covered with dark red wallpaper, while the rest of the room has furnishes which have the mixture of black and red. It has also a bit of a homey feeling in it.

Jack felt so thirsty and it is getting distracting and annoying already. He wanted to drink something that badly, especially some rum. He got off the bed to his feet and walked towards the windows. He unfastens the curtains to look outside and noticed that the place was surrounded by a lot of trees and a huge garden which was spread wide to hundreds of hectares, making him feel so caged.

 _Damn not even a single sign of the sea._ The pirate muttered under his breath. _All I see was land. Just a godforsaken piece of fucking land..._

The captain crossed his arms with a huff and scowled deeply. He can't stand being on land for more than a month. Even days he couldn't stand it as well. All he wanted to be in the sea so badly to sail it forever, only going to the land for supplies, wenches and for rum. Not for days or months which makes him feel slightly nausea and annoyed.

Oh, how he misses the scent of the sea and the sound of the waves. The comfortable rocking of the Pearl under his feet. He suddenly glanced at the door when he heard some distant footsteps heading towards him.

 _Huh, that was strange..._

The confusion spread across Jack's face as he kept his eyes on the door, wondering why he suddenly heard some footsteps from a great distance. Even the doors looked so grand. The footsteps continued to go nearer and it seems someone was struggling but there is something that smells delicious in the air. His throat burned with thirst. The need to drink was strong, despite not knowing what he wanted.

The huge doors suddenly opened with a bang and a man was forced into the room, causing the man to fall to the floor with a loud thud. The captain took note of the man's appearance as the doors closed again, the man looked worse for the wear. His clothes were filthier than usual. His shirt and pants were caked with a bit of mud, and he has huge eye bags under his eyes. The man also looked so scared as he glanced around the room in fear until he saw Jack standing there.

They gave each other a long stare. The man gave the pirate a pleading look, but the young captain was suddenly overwhelmed with a delicious scent as he stared at the man before him. His throat burned even more at the overwhelming scent.

Jack felt his mouth water and he licked his lips hungrily, and it seems he went into some trance as he began to approach the man who slowly back away in fear when he saw the captain's hungry look.

"P-Please d-don't... Sir.." The man pleads in fear but Jack didn't seem to hear his plea. He was too thirsty to care. His eyes flashed red and he quickly grabbed the man by the hair and sank his teeth into his neck, spilling fresh blood on his lips, the sleeves of his white undershirt and on his dark waistcoat.

The man yelled in pain and tried to struggle from his grip as he hungrily fed on him, but he is too powerful. The pirate sunk his teeth deeper and deeper into the man's neck till his body went limp and he knew he was dead. Then he removed his mouth from the man's neck and gave his lips a satisfying lick, enjoying the delicious taste of the blood

on his lips.

He pushed the body away from him, still licking his lips with pleasure but despite it, he still feels so hungry and thirsty.

 _So delicious… I still want more…_

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review. :)**


	3. Chapter II

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry I took awhile to post this chapter because I was pretty busy.**

 **Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Jack suddenly snaps out from his trance and looked down. Shock crossed his face. His lips, his beard and hands were still covered with fresh blood. There was also a body of a man lying across him. The man was dead.

 _W-What…? Why is there a body of a man in front of me?  
_

He stared in shock at the body then his shock turned into confusion. His mind was blank as he continued to stare at the body, his throat was still burning in protest. He absently licked his lips as he suddenly remembered the taste of the man's blood in his mouth. He gave out a loud moan of pleasure at the taste of the remaining blood on his lips.

 _Damn, that tasted so bloody delicious. I still want more of it._ He widens his eyes at the sudden thought of wanting more blood. _W-What the fuck is happening with me? Did I do this..? Did I kill this man? Did I just think of blood?_

The huge doors once again opened wide and a young man stepped into the room. He smirked as he looked at the body to Jack's bloody appearance.

"So it seems that you enjoyed your first meal, Jack." The man told the pirate who looked up at him in shock. "I know it must be shocking at first but that's how it is, especially living as a vampire."

The term 'Vampire' caught Jack's attention. He narrowed his eyes at the man before him. The man was good looking and looked like he came from an aristocrat family. But he was just wearing simple clothes. His hair was long and wavy. It was tied into a pony.

Anyway, the captain did hear a lot of stuff about the vampires who preyed humans only for their blood and their love for the night through the books he read back when he was still a child. He also knew that they are one of the five ruling powers of the supernatural world.

He narrowed his eyes again. Just who the hell is this man before him? How did he know about them? There was something _unsettling_ about the man before him, but Jack couldn't quite put his finger on exactly what it was. It made him slightly uneasy

"So anyway young Captain Jack Sparrow, I would like to welcome you to the new life of a vampire." the man continued ignoring Jack's shocked expression and his glare.

"You're lying.." Jack retorted back with a glare. His teeth clenched. "I am not those things!"

"No Jack, I am not lying to you, but that's what you are now a vampire." The man told him as he shook his head.

"No! I refused to believe it!"

"Oh come on, Jack, you just sucked this man's blood dry a few minutes ago." Gesturing towards the dead man on the floor. "And I know you did enjoy the delicious taste of his blood. I am sure you wanted more."

Jack quickly shut his mouth at the man's words. He looked away as his face burned with shame. He's right, he just killed a man for his blood and it made him felt so horrible already from sucking the man dry and for loving every single drop of his blood. Not only that, he still wanted more! His throat burned in protest. He tried to ignore it.

"See? I know it will be horrible at first but as time goes by you will be used to it." The man continued as he gently reaching to touch Jack's chin. Jack jerked his head back, and his eyes flashed up to glare at him. _Don't you dare touch me!_

The man pulled his hand back and sighed. "You still have a lot of things to learn as a vampire. It also means that you need to listen to everything I say. Okay?"

Jack stood up from the floor and glared angrily "Who are you to give me orders like that?" He demanded angrily.

"Oh right introductions, how rude of me, my name is Lord Alucard Vlad Tepes and I am the King of Vampires." Alucard introduced himself with a bow. "I am also your new master and lord. I am not exactly your maker though despite I did gave you my blood to complete the vampire process."

He watched Jack's expression turn from anger to pure shock when he realized that he was talking to the king of the vampires himself. Alucard sent the pirate a smirk.

"W-Who was that fucking bastard who made me this way?" Jack asked him through gritted teeth, his hands clenched tightly into fists, the skin of his knuckles white. "A-As a vampire…" He added

"You were bitten by a rogue vampire. So you shouldn't put a blame on me." The king responded calmly to his question. He watched as the pain, anger, and hatred crossed the pirate captain's face at this revelation.

"Damn it…" Jack muttered under his breath his voice low and cold, anger growing on his features.

"It is not your fault to be bitten by one. You were just in a wrong place at the wrong time when one of them attacked. They often don't care about who they target, whether it is a child, a woman or a man that includes people from different social classes. They also don't care about them." Alucard continued his explanation to the pirate as he tried assured him gently. "They are very wild, violent, vicious, ruthless, bloodthirsty and horrible, leaving only carnage and death in their wake."

"They are nothing but trouble not only for me but also to the other leaders of the other ruling  
factions. One of the reasons why we are exterminating them together with the hunters who hunt those rogues in every corner of the world. Obviously, my very own band of hunters were the ones who end up interrupting the one feeding on you before he could finish you off, causing him to run away and leave you to die on those dark roads of Tortuga."

He knew that Jack is hanging onto every word. Judging by his cold serious expression. He thought he could see a flash of rage in those brown eyes of the pirate and he could also see his hands, still clenched tightly into fists, But he continued to talk.

"My hunters were also the ones who found you bleeding and in pain, which is the part of the process of becoming a vampire on that road. Then they brought you to me...due to your current situation and since you are much safer here than on that road."

Jack just listened with rage on his handsome features. He glared at the floor, clenching and unclenching his hands. He really hates this.

"Did you know, our teeth contains venom? So once you were bitten by a vampire and not being consumed by them. It would start the transforming process of becoming a vampire. It is a very long painful and burning process that could take hours and sometimes days."

 _That same horrible pain I felt…that seemed to last for eternity huh.._ Jack thought, wincing as he listened to Alucard with rapt attention.

It looks like he ended up in another horrible situation again. Trouble seems to follow him everywhere he goes. But this time it isn't his fault. It was that blasted rogue's fault for ruining his life. His freedom. He won't let anyone take his freedom away! The same freedom that he fought for years! His chest burns with hate and vengeance, that rogue must pay! He realized that his building hatred towards that rogue is so much worse than his hatred with Hector Barbossa, his former first mate, and friend.

The king looked at him again, he took notice of the captain's anger. He slowly approached the pirate and met his gaze. He could see the extreme loathing in his eyes. _Poor Jack… This must be too much for him to bear._

"I know you want more information on your new life, you could always go to our library where all of the vamps come and go anytime they want to read and to research stuff.." He informed him calmly. "We also have a huge training room here. There is also a good chance that you will run into some my hunters there. They always train every time they have a day off. So do you have any questions?"

Jack gave him an incredulous look. _Of course, I have some questions!_

Alucard gave him a nod of acknowledgment to start asking questions. The pirate captain took a deep breath to control his emotions especially his rage.

"Where exactly are we? I mean this place… And what about my crew and my ship? I'm sure they are looking for me right now!" Jack started, a slight hint of panic could be heard in his voice. He just recently got his _Pearl_ back from his mutinous first mate, Barbossa ages ago and now he will lose it because of his current situation.

"You are currently inside my castle in Transylvania, Romania. So about your crew, they are all safe and if you want I could send some of my men to tell them that you are in good hands. But don't worry, I won't tell them about your "certain situation" without your permission unless you want them to know about it. Your ship is also safe and it is still docked in Tortuga." The king responded at once.

 _Romania? Damn, I am too far from the Caribbean! So far away from the sea. But at least my crew is safe from those fucking rogues._ The captain mused quietly as relief crossed his face. His face turned into irritation when he found out that he was so far away from the sea. He was definitely landlocked but he hoped it would be a short time. He looked at Alucard again to ask more questions.

"And what about my freedom? Who was that bastard who did this to me? And where the hell is he now?" The pirate asked with a hint of hate in his voice. His eyes flashed red with rage.

The vampire king sighed at all of his questions especially the one about his freedom. He knew Jack loves his freedom so much and it won't be easy for him to tame him. _He was a pirate, after all, meant to command a ship on the open water not to stay on the land but he can't do anything about it since he is still a newborn vampire._

He also knew that Jack is extremely angry at everything that had happened to him. It looks like it will take time for him get over his anger and hatred with this.

"You still have the freedom to do what you want inside and outside the walls of my castle, however, you cannot step foot outside of the borders of my estate. For your own safety and the people that lived outside."

 _W-What?!_ The captain stared at him disbelievingly. Then he gave the king an icy glare at the idea of being landlocked for more than a month.

"Why?" He spat venomously with sneer

"You heard me, Jack, it is for your own safety and you are still a newborn vampire, meaning you are still a few hours old and your thirst for blood is overwhelmingly and very uncontrollable that makes you more ferocious, bloodthirsty, and vicious than most vampires. So you're thirsty all the time."

That quickly shuts Jack's mouth in realization that he might end up killing an innocent person inside the city nearby because of his uncontrollable thirst but he continued to glare at Alucard darkly. He crossed his arms with a huff. The king gave out a very long sigh

"You forgot about my other question. About that filthy bastard…" Jack hissed with venom.

"I haven't forgotten about it, Jack. He escaped from my hunters that night. We don't know his name yet. We are still hunting him down." Alucard explained, watching the pirate as he scowled deeply at this latest news about the bastard who bit him. "Everyone is keeping an eye out for him and the other rogues. So you shouldn't worry about it."

Jack cursed under his breath. Today is definitely not a good day for him. He just hated this. No, he really despises this very much. His life turns for the worst ever since that night he was attacked by a rogue vampire. He is no longer the same person as everyone once knew. He became less human, something he didn't ask for. It just happened so suddenly. It made him realize that he won't able to drink rum ever again. Only blood. He stared at his hands blankly. He was faintly aware that Alucard was watching him closely and patiently.

He looked up, his face mixed with different emotions. One of them was resignation. He felt so numb and caged, he doesn't want this but it seems he is not allowed to go out to the sea anymore. It made him feel so alone. He needs the sea and his _Pearl_ around him all the time. It was the only way to keep him calm. He met the king's gaze again and he saw concern, pity, and understanding in those eyes. He hated those eyes. He hates it when people took pity on him. He doesn't need anyone's pity.

"Just take your time, Jack." He told him quietly.

Jack just remained silent then he turned his back on him, he walked towards the windows.  
Alucard watched him stand there in silence. He noticed his fists clenching and unclenching. He was aware that the pirate's mind is in turmoil right now.

"How long I'll be stuck in this place?" Jack asked in a tight angry voice, still facing the windows.

"You will be here until your newborn year or your first year as a vampire is over. After when it is already over, you could always come back here anytime you want just like my other vampires. They already considered my home as a safe haven as long they are inside my borders."

Jack didn't say anything but he gritted his teeth in anger. It looks like he needed to be very patient this time. He also needs to try to survive his new life as a vampire and to plan for vengeance against the rogue who turned him. Even it means more researching and more training for him but he doesn't care about it as long he will have his revenge. He still didn't look at Alucard who decided to leave him to his thoughts. So he heard the door close behind him.

 _Revenge huh._ The captain smiled darkly at the thought of revenge.

* * *

 **Please leave a review**


	4. Chapter III

**AN: Hey Everyone! Sorry I havent updated for awhile because I was pretty busy and I was suffering from writer's block. ugh. Anyway, here is the new chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: PLEASE LOOK AT THE FIRST CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **A few days later**_

Captain Jack Sparrow spends most of his time in his room or just strolling around the property to clear his mind. However, it doesn't really work due to he is confined to the land which is something he despises.

But at least he is not alone in this dreadful place. He could see other vampires around the area, doing a lot of stuff. Some of them just come and go to wherever they want to be. He often ignored and avoids them most of the time. He knew that they were aware of his presence in the castle due to the King told them about him.

Jack did remember some of them talking badly about him. That there is a pirate lurking in the castle at the very moment, a pirate who just recently became a vampire and they should be careful around him since he is just a filthy pirate and a newborn. They are also aware that he carried the brand of a pirate on his right wrist which was something he is not proud of. This was the brand that almost caused him to almost lose his freedom. Even in his new life as a vampire, everyone is still thinking lowly of him. Those words still pained him a bit so he just learned not to care about it by putting up a mask of indifference and coolness. He was pretty used to be mocked and insulted anyway. He mostly tries to avoid them as he could or else he might lose his temper on them.

Only a few were kind to him; namely the king himself, Dino who is the king's second-in-command and one of the elder vampires; Gael, one of the Senior Veteran Vampires working under Alucard, and lastly Lloyd who suddenly found him interesting, while the rest seem to despise him. He is a pirate after all. Most people hated and feared pirates so much. They always think that they are nothing but the worst kind of unruly bunch. Not all of them were like that, there are also good pirates but people won't care if you are a good pirate or a bad pirate. They all think the same especially the people from the highborn class.

The Pirate Captain continued in avoiding everyone as he walks towards the lake, a place where it slightly reminds him of the sea and where he could be able to think clearly. He was also aware that someone was following him to his destination. He tried to ignore his stalker but it is already getting annoying for him.

"What the hell do you want?" Jack demanded coldly, still not stopping in his tracks.

A very long sigh could be heard from behind him.

"Well... You see, you have been avoiding everyone in the castle ever since you arrived in here." Jack recognized the voice as Lloyd's. The man was slightly a few decades younger than him in human years. But the man was so curious for his own good, reminds him of one of his friends back when he was trying to get his _Pearl_ back. "Everyone has been talking about you since then... Um…a lot of good and bad things.." He added at the end.

"Just go away! You think I am not fucking aware of what are they talking about me? Of course, I know! I am not that stupid!" Jack retorted with his voice hard and cold as ice. His face was hard and had a hint of irritation. The captain also made sure to keep his temper in check. The last thing he wanted is to end up hurting someone who is nothing but kind to him for the past few days, just because he had lost his temper on the person.

Lloyd gulped a bit in fear at the tone of his voice. There is one thing he noticed about Jack, he became colder, harder and slightly antisocial ever since he became a vampire. But he just can't help it because a lot of his fellow vampires distrusted him, just because he is a pirate. He was not one of them.

"Well I don't care about what they say about you," Lloyd told him without hesitation as he followed the pirate to the lake.

Jack scoffed and turned around to give him a very cold glare. The other boy just raised both of his arms in surrender.

"Relax, mate I am not those other who thought that pirates are horrible as fuck." The younger man replied calmly ignoring his own fear towards Jack's ire and his cold icy gaze. "I am more in the neutral ground than most of everyone in my family and everyone here. Only I and some of my siblings don't care about what people say. I am definitely not a racist, unlike some people."

The pirate continues to gaze at him with his dark cold kohl-rimmed eyes for a while then without a word, he turned his back on Lloyd and proceed to walk to the lake, leaving him standing there.

 _Bloody hell! He is as damn scary as fuck!_ The younger vampire exclaimed as he shivered in fright while remembering Jack's cold eyes on him. He realized that Jack is no longer there with him. So he runs after the pirate.

The said pirate had finally arrived by the lake. He searched the area for a quiet spot to think. There he found a tree just a few minutes away from the water. Jack sat down and stretched his legs before him. He stripped off his heavy jacket, effects, and belts and placed all of them next to him, he leaned on the tree.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax his muscles of both his shoulders and his back against the tree. Perhaps he should try to take a slight nap under this tree for a while. It was also pretty windy today anyway. Even during morning time. He enjoyed the feeling of the wind on his face and the sound of the water in the nearby lake as he slowly began to doze off.

* * *

Lloyd searched the lake until he found Jack fast asleep under a huge tree. He stared at the sleeping pirate captain and realized that Jack looked so peaceful while asleep, not his usual cold and angry expression.

He sighed quietly. He also noticed that Jack is always angry for the past few days especially during the first time the king introduced him to them. He always had that cold expression on his handsome features. He glanced at the sleeping pirate captain again. In the silence, well, except for the sound of the water of the nearby lake, Lloyd heard the unmistakable sound of snoring. _I just wish he was this peaceful when he is awake... Not always frowning, and cold._

However, he still doesn't know the reason why Jack is always cold and distant but Lloyd knows that the king knew about the reason why he is like that. He obviously won't even dare to try to pry on it, even he is so bloody curious about it!

Since Jack was still fast asleep, he decided not to disturb him and just leave him be. So Lloyd quietly left the place to find something to do.

 _Damn Jack is such a very complicated person and is very closed off._ He thought as he walks away from the tree. It looks like he will have a very hard time in becoming Jack's friend since the captain is just too cold. All he wanted to is to make more new friends in the castle especially Jack Sparrow.

"Is something wrong, Lloyd?" A voice asked him, causing him to jump.

Lloyd quickly turned to the source of the voice and found one of the senior veteran vampires, Gael standing there. He was tall and lean. Good looking too. He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment for being startled.

"Sorry but I guess you are right. Gael" He muttered as Gael approached him.

He looked at Gael and he met his gaze. He could see the concern in his eyes.

"Then what is wrong then?" He asked Lloyd again.

The younger man hesitates for a while but his eyes burned with determination.

"Well... It's about Jack." He finally said

"Jack Sparrow? You mean the pirate?" Gael widens his eyes in surprise at the mention of the newest member of their group. "What about him?"

"Yeah, that's right. I was just wondering but…why..?" Lloyd replied with a nod. He took a deep breath and started to explain about Jack's current mood and what's going on with him. The older vampire listened with rapt attention. His eyes soften

"The truth is, no one really knows why. I think the only who really knows is the king. But you are right he is too cold and closed off. I mean he should learn to trust us all. However, we can't really blame him for his attitude." Gael replied after Lloyd was done explaining everything. His voice was solemn as he continued with his opinion on Jack.

"Besides, he just recently arrived here in the castle, meaning his case is very different from all of us. For example, he is a pirate, an outlaw and an outcast to the society, while the rest of us, we're either part of the middle class or the upper class. So most of us don't trust him and he doesn't trust us either."

"So it forced him to distance himself from all of us?"

"Yes, it is one of the reasons. Another reason is that he is also a newborn vampire. It means he will be very unpredictable when it comes to his emotions but he is surprisingly good in repressing all his emotions by putting up a mask of a cold, warning apathy and distant facade that was both scary and a little impressive to behold. However, we should still be careful around him though. So try not to pester him all the time. Just let him be. Okay?" The senior vampire told him.

"Okay Gael."

"Good. He is going to trust us but it will take a while for him. I have a strange feeling that he has some really bad trust issues."

The conversation between the duo continued for a while as they walk through the garden. They both gave a curt nod to the other vampires they run into.

* * *

Jack finally woke up from his nap. He was laying on his back, the last time he remembered he was still leaning against the tree. Maybe he changed his position while asleep. He slowly sat up from his position on the grass under the tree. He gave his arms a very long stretch and glanced around the surrounding area. It was already midafternoon and the sun was pretty high up in the sky

He slept pretty well even for a short while. The pirate captain slowly got to his feet and quickly strapped his effects and belts around his body, then put on his jacket. He began to walk back to the castle or maybe to go to the library. Jack hasn't seen the library yet. He heard it was huge and filled with a lot of information about being a vampire and other things about the supernatural world from the king. It was actually one of his plans to go there and start researching everything he needed to do for his revenge against the rogues. He also needs to plan to escape his imprisonment from this place but he could deal with it, later on, for now, he needs to plan for his revenge.

Jack still continued on ignoring everyone's curious stares and dark looks as he walks by them. His face remained impassive throughout his journey towards the library. He finally reached the library and he opened the huge doors, then he entered. There were already people inside, some of them look at him from the books they were reading, and others don't even seem to notice him enter the room which he ignored.

He took note of everything in the room. The library was huge was enough for a lot of people to hang out and to research anything. The interior design was just like his current chambers, it also has a Victorian gothic design. The walls were covered in dark red wallpaper, while the rest of the room has furnishes which have the mixture of black and red.

There were a lot of very comfortable looking chairs scattered around the room each of them has large dark round wooden tables in front of them, where people could place their books, things, and drinks on top. The books were on the dark wooden shelves by the walls. The books look pretty old and ancient. Very delicate.

Jack closed the door behind him and quickly approached one of the shelves, still ignoring everyone who was watching him with a bit interest on their faces. Anyway he scanned the books for an interesting topic to read or to help him in his research.

 _Damn, there are a lot of interesting topics in here._ He thought as he continues to look through the shelves. Some books managed to catch his attention. Titles like _"The History of the Supernatural World"_ , _"Vampirism"_ , _"The Great Alliance", "The Day when the World almost Ended"_ and many others.

Jack decided to take all of the books that interested him from the shelves and he carried them to the table at a corner of the library just by the window so he won't be disturbed. He quietly sat down one of the chairs and made himself comfortable. He carefully opens the ancient book on his lap and began to read it. The Captain was so engrossed to the book that he is reading, he didn't even notice that a glass of fresh blood appeared on the table beside his books but the delicious scent caught his attention, letting him realize that he was so thirsty. He felt his throat burn in protest.

Jack quickly looked up from his book and saw the glass next to his things. He raised an eyebrow at the glass. He wondered how it got there and who placed it there without him noticing. The captain lifted one shoulder in a shrug, then he lifted the glass of blood to his lips and drank in one long gulp while enjoying the delicious taste of blood. He finished every single drop of blood from his glass and gave his lips a satisfying lick.

 _So delicious and fresh but I want more..._ The captain mused as he stared at his empty glass with a slight pout. His throat was still burning but it doesn't hurt as much as before when he was so thirsty.

Jack put down his empty glass on the table and went back to reading. Luckily he managed to get a notebook and a pen from his room before taking a nap by the lake and going here. He pulls out the notebook and his pen from his jacket, he placed it on his armchair and started to take down notes as he continued to read while he hummed under his breath.

The Pirate Captain continued to read for the entire day until he managed to fill up his notebook. He closed the book and the notebook with a groan. He leaned back on the puffy chair with his eyes closed. Jack absently rub his forehead with his fingers. It looks like he needs to get a couple of more notebooks and pens from his room so he could continue his research, he was also planning to learn a new language, Romanian since he saw some books on learning different languages somewhere in the shelves.

However he could feel his head pounding from absorbing too much information so he decided to rest his eyes for a while, he covered his upper face with his leather tri-corn hat. _I also need to explore this place and try to find a way to escape... I really want to go back to my ship and to the sea…I just can't stand this place anymore but.._ His head throbbed in pain as he thought of it. _Damn, bloody headache. It looked like I read too much today, huh but whatever... Ugh._

Jack stayed that way for a minute on the chair with his eyes closed as he leaned his head on the armchair, afterward he opened his eyes again to glance out of the window. The sky was so clear and dark, not even a cloud in sight. Judging by the sky it's almost sunset.

The pirate captain saw some people were hanging out, talking and strolling in the garden. His jaw tightening, his gaze darkened and he felt his mood worsening as he watched the other vampires enjoy their day.

 _Lucky them, they are enjoying their day unlike me… I am bloody stuck in this dreadful place._ Jack quickly turn away from the window. He glanced back at the books and his notebook on the table. He picked up his notebook and placed into the pocket of his jacket, then he stood up and returned all the books to the proper place. Jack quietly went out of the library. He quickly passes by his room to put away his notebook somewhere safe and secure, after that he went out and began to explore the castle grounds.

* * *

 _ **Please don't forget to leave a review.**_


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter Four**

 **A/N: Hey there! As the story the progresses, you would end up seeing another side of Jack that you won't see often...**

 **On to the story mateys..**

—-/—-

Jack sighed as he leaned on one of the trees near the castle. He realized that the whole castle grounds is bigger than he thought. It looks like it would take a long time for him to fully explore the place. Maybe a month or so. The place was really wide and green. He had an odd feeling towards the other parts of the castle grounds, especially the outermost part of the territory was covered with huge forests, something he found uncomfortable. It was surrounded by huge borders but he hasn't seen those borders yet. It must be farther from where he is. He heard from the others that the castle is located on top of a huge vast mountain, making him even more uncomfortable.

The captain runs his fingers through his hair as he brushes a stray lock of hair out of his face and placed it behind his ear. He glanced up at the castle. It was already nighttime but he could see the castle clearly due to his vampire eyesight. The castle was really huge and old just like during the old times, it looked pretty ancient and gothic with its dark colors, making it eerie during the nighttime especially with the bright full moon in the background. Jack wondered how old is the castle. Everything about it is old and ancient including the interior of the structure.

He also decided to go back inside the castle to take a slight break, Jack feels thirsty again anyway. Very thirsty. But not tired. He is a vampire after all. Vampires cannot get tired.

The pirate captain entered the castle through the large doors. His bloody throat is aching again, luckily he runs into one of the vampire servants who maintain the castle, he normally found it very difficult to deal with the presence of people working under people as slaves or servants but according to them the king is treating them kindly and without the king they would be hunted by the mortals and be killed mercilessly. So Jack learned to accept it even he doesn't like it.

"Hey Captain Sparrow, is there something you need?" One of them asked him.

Surprisingly he became well acquainted with some of them especially the one talking to him. They are not his friends but just acquaintances. They also knew that he is a pirate but they don't seem to care. They never seem to forget to call him captain, which made his life here a bit easier.

"Aye, Gerard I need a huge bottle of fresh blood right now," Jack replied with a nod to the man called Gerard.

"Yes, sir!" Gerard, bowing.

The man disappeared for a minute then he came back with a huge jug of fresh blood in his hands and gave it to the pirate. Jack stared at the jug as he took it from the other vampire. The bottle oddly reminds him of rum. _Rum..._

He suddenly missed the taste of rum in his mouth. It made feel him empty and hollow inside. He stared at the bottle with a solemn expression. Too bad he can't drink it anymore. It was a price of becoming a vampire even it was purely accidental. The captain suddenly realized that he was already immortal _but..._ He didn't have any choice this time since he was dying that night he was attacked. His jaw clenched as he pondered about what happened to him a few days ago. Especially that was the last night he tasted and drank rum as a mortal before he became what he is now a vampire.

"Captain?"

Jack quickly blinked out of his reverie and he turns to look at Gerard who gave him a concerned expression. He realized that he almost forgot that he is not alone in the hallway.

"What? Did you just say something? Can you please repeat it again?" The pirate asked him.

"Yes I did, I am sorry but you seem distracted sir. I was just asking if there is something else you need?"

Jack cursed mentally for getting lost in thought. He glanced at the other vampire and shook his head.

"There is nothing I need for now." The captain replied as he cracks open the bottle and took a long swig of blood.

"I see but if you need anything just call me, captain," Gerard said with another bow as he returned to his other duties in the castle leaving Jack alone in the hallway.

The pirate sighed to himself and began to walk back to the garden, the jug of blood in hand. He walked until he arrived at the same tree where he took his nap. Jack sat down and leaned on the trunk of the tree. He opened his bottle of blood again, then he lifted the bottle to his lips and drank it in one long swig. He looked up the sky, a dark blue sky. He also could see the stars shining brightly above him as he enjoyed his drink.

The pirate captain sometimes wondered if the other vampires here heard about his explorations around the world especially that he is a notorious infamous pirate of the seven seas. He was also wanted; either dead or alive with a huge bounty on his head. But he can't die anymore even if they do capture him and hang him at the gallows. His lips curled into a smirk at the very thought. Perhaps that's one of the good things about being a vampire, he cannot die anymore.

Jack's mind continued to wander as he drank blood from the jug. He thought of Port Royal and it's residents. It made him remember Will Turner and his bonnie lass, Elizabeth Swann. The last time he saw the two is when he escaped from the gallows during those years ago.

Have they gotten married already? Is Elizabeth pregnant or did she gave birth already? Is it a boy or a girl? What about Commodore Norrington? The captain knew the man was still searching and chasing after him around the Caribbean, eager to hang him in the gallows so badly. So many questions filled his mind as he mused at these thoughts.

Jack absently twirl his finger at the ends of one of his dreadlocks as he stared at the twinkling stars. His right hand still on his jug of half-filled fresh human blood. His expression was surprisingly peaceful. He leaned back on the trunk, relaxing and humming a tune under his breath. He also enjoyed the cool wind on his face.

Afterward, the pirate captain gazed at his left hand. _I wonder what else that I can do? I haven't tested my vampire strength yet. Just how strong I am? Hmm... Maybe I should test it later in the training room. But first I need to relax for now._ Jack pondered as he stared at the water this time, he could see the reflection of the moon on it.

He once again lifted his jug to his lips and took a long deep drink until he managed to finish the whole jug. _Hmm.. Very delicious._ He licked his lips, removing the remaining blood on his lips, then placed the empty jug next to him. He remained this way for quite a while as he hummed a tune under his breath, relaxing before getting back to the castle. Jack began to head to the training wing this time, he wanted to test his vampire skills.

"Hey, look guys it's the pirate." A voice said in a mocking tone as Jack started to walk to the hallway where they stood. "I would never know that a filthy disgusting pirate ended up joining our clan isn't right, guys?"

The sound of loud laughter was heard but Jack ignored the taunt and the laughter, he kept his face impassive as he walks past them, not looking at them. But they still continued loudly. He knew this group of vampires obviously doesn't like him or the other vampires who have lower status than them, they all think that they are more superior than everyone else except for the king. It seems they found their newest target, him.

"Just because he is already a vampire doesn't mean he belonged here!" their leader taunted him.

Jack's left eye twitched with irritation at the other vampire's words but he just ignored it. _Just ignore it, Jack.._ he told himself as he walked towards the training area. But he could still hear their taunts from behind him.

"I bet he is a bastard and a disgrace." The taunting vampire said loudly enough for the pirate to hear.

Jack froze from his tracks at those words. _A bastard and a disgrace._ The other vampire's words hit him like a punch to the gut. Those were the same words that he kept on hearing from his so-called relatives over and over and from other people in Shipwreck Cove. His very own father even called him a disgrace, not good enough, a failure and disappointment to him and the whole family. The pirate clenched his hand into a fist as he suddenly remembers his past.

After all his parents were even not married when his mother had him during a typhoon in the middle of the sea, while his father was the captain of the ship who never even acknowledged him as his son or as his heir. He was only known as Captain Edward Morgan Teague's protégé. He was not even allowed to be known as Teague's son. He was rejected by his very own father.

The vampire's words stung him hard. He could also feel his temper rising. Jack took a deep breath as he sought to wrestle his temper back under control while putting up a mask of indifference and coolness. He needed to get away here as soon as possible before he might do something damaging but the taunting was loud and was testing his temper.

"Maybe he is also a son of a whore."

That was it, a very bad mistake, something dangerous flashed in Jack's dark gaze then, anger that simply refused to be quelled and forced down again, and he swiftly turned on the vampire taunting him, quickly striding purposefully towards him. He stopped a few paces short of closing the distance between them entirely, he quickly grabbed the other man by the throat and slammed him on the wall hard behind him with a loud thud, causing the concrete wall to crack, his eyes glowering dangerously, jaw clenched as he tightened his hand on the man's throat.

The other vampire winced in pain but Jack didn't care. His chest was burning with rage and his eyes were darkening with hate, while the vampire's companions around them were in shock, fear was now written on their faces.

"Don't you dare insult my mother with your vile mouth!" Jack's words came out as an angry growl, glaring darkly at him.

The man gulped, his fear starting to show on his features as he struggled against the pirate's painful grip on his throat but Jack's grip on him was too strong. Very strong and painful enough for it to leave a mark.

Jack stepped forward, lowering his voice to a cold and venomous whisper.

"You know nothing about me...and my life as a pirate! Nothing at all! So if I were you just keep your fucking little mouth shut about my mother or else I will cut your tongue off, savvy?" His eyes flashed red for a moment at these words.

The other vampires near them are starting to panic at Jack's anger. They realized that it was a very bad idea to provoke a newborn vampire, especially if he is a pirate just like Captain Jack Sparrow. It made them realize that Jack has a violent explosive temper when triggered.

"Mr. Sparrow, please calm down!" Another vampire begged, despite his own voice was shaking from fright.

It took only a moment for the voice finally to get through Jack before he regretted losing his own temper on the man, he quickly let the man's throat go, causing the other vampire took a long gulp of air as he rubbed his throat, still flinching in pain. His neck began to bruise due to the pirate's firm grip. The captain pursed his lips and turn away from the other man, drawing a breath as he tried to calm himself but the anger is still on his features. He gave the other man a piercing glare. The other man shivered at Jack's icy glare.

They were thinking all the same thing. _Damn, he is so bloody scary!_

Jack's face remained hard and cold as he continued to glare darkly at the man, then he quickly turns away from them. He started to walk away towards the training wing, leaving everyone staring after him. The pirate quickly walks towards the training room as fast as he could, there was a hardness on his features as the pure rage continued to remain on his face.

How dare that asshole insult his mother! He knows nothing about his life as a pirate! Of what it is like to be one! Nothing at all! His mother is not a whore! The truth is his mother is from a well-off family before running away from home due to some family issues according to some of Captain Teague's former crew members when he asked out of curiosity way back. She was more like a cook nothing else. She just loves to cook.

Anyway, Jack never felt this angry before and normally he would have some self-restraint to keep himself lashing out at someone in anger, especially if they pissed him off. He often uses words to brutally hurt people instead of violence, but everything has changed for him Like for example, it seems that his temper is getting worse each day. Which makes him easy to anger now. And it is getting harder for him to repress all of his emotions especially his anger. It has been a while since he truly lost his temper on someone, the last time was during his employment under the East India Trading Company when a certain person pissed him off.

The other vampires were avoiding him in the old dim lighted hallway due to the deep angry scowl on his handsome features as he continued his long walk towards the training wing. They could also feel the rage radiating from the pirate. Jack finally reached one of the rooms and entered. The room was surprisingly empty despite it was already almost midnight. But he has no mood to interact with anyone, all he wanted to do is to break something so badly.

The room was very huge and wide, it was painted with the mixture of grey and white, in the middle stood a dummy, on both sides were different sets of weapons of every kind. The pirate can't help but gape at the different choices of weapons. He quickly approaches the weapons to check them out. There were a lot of different sizes and types of gun flintlock pistols in one of the containers, beside it, was another container that contains gunpowder and lead shots.

Jack carefully picked up one of the flintlocks and held it in his hand. It was black and simple, and it fitted his hand pretty well. He grabbed the other container to load the pistol with gunpowder and lead shots. Afterward, the pirate captain went in front of the dummy, points his pistol on the target, cocked his gun and pulled the trigger with his finger. His lips curled into a dark smirk as it hit its target. He continued to fire a couple of times, but this time on every part of the body of the dummy, as bullets few, destroying it little by little. His expression was still hard with rage as he fired without mercy as he imagined the person who pissed him off especially the rogue who ruined his life and the people who hurt him for the past years of his life. The sound of the continuous gunshots was so loud but luckily the room itself was soundproof.

Jack continued in firing on the dummy until it was completely destroyed, leaving it into pieces and riddled with bullet holes. There were some bullets scattered around the destroyed dummy. He found himself smiling gleefully with the destruction of the dummy before him. It made him slightly better but he was still so eager to destroy more just to let all of his anger out. He grabbed more dummies in the cabinet of the room and placed them in front of him, right next to the destroyed dummy. He reloaded his gun again and continued to fire on them, nonstop. This continued for hours until Jack feels so much better. He smiled again but this time very coldly with his eyes gleaming darkly taking in the destruction he caused.

-/-

 **A/N: Oh boy, Jack's rage is so...scary. It looks like you shouldn't make Jack angry or else.. Anyway, what do you guys think?**


End file.
